Electronic locking mechanisms are often used to lock electronic devices. For example, it is common for smartphones and computers to include features that allow a user to password protect a device with, for example, a password, a pin, or a predefined swiping gesture. Similarly, password protection may also be applied to electronic files that may be transferred between users by attaching a static password to the file before sending it to the recipient. For example, a first user may apply a password to a PDF document that is then transmitted to a second user who may then access the contents of the PDF document by inputting the correct password. For each of these methods to work, it is necessary that the person attempting to access the electronically locked item have direct knowledge of the password required to access the item. However, it may be desirable to provide a system for password protecting a document in which the recipient does not have direct knowledge of the password required to access an electronically locked item that has been transferred from one person to another as a means of providing a degree of entertainment between users, but requiring the recipient to guess or figure out the solution to the locking mechanism. While it is possible to password protect a shared document and require that a recipient guess the password, this would likely to result in frustration as opposed to entertainment because a conventionally locked document may not provide any feedback to aid in the unlocking of the item. Therefore, it may be particularly desirable to provide a locking mechanism which enables remote, real-time connectivity to the sender in order to allow the sender to provide clues or adjustments to the locking mechanism. Such a locking mechanism may be particularly useful in relation to the transmission of an electronic gift, such as a gift card, where elements of entertainment and enjoyment are particularly relevant.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems that allow a gifter to provide an electronic gift (or other electronic item) that is secured from access by a customizable electronic locking mechanism that (i) provides real-time feedback to the gifter and (ii) allows the gifter to provide inputs, clues and adjustments in relation to the locking mechanism. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.